Ogremon
Ogremon is a character from the Digimon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ogremon vs Shrek History Ogremon is an Oni Digimon who carries out attacks from his muscles with tremendous destructive power. His intelligence is high, but he has a rough temper that drives his more destructive anger. He is very belligerent, and is referred to as the "Digimon Hunter" due to seeking to fight opponents like Leomon. In the Digimon Adventure series, Ogremon wilfully aided Devimon before he was defeated. Later, making his peace with the dying Leomon, Ogremon becomes an ally to the DigiDestined and helped them during their battle with Dark Masters. Soon after, Ogremon left his new friends to wander the restored Digital World. In the Digimon Fusion universe, Ogremon runs a ramen noodle restaurant with Fugamon before they are captured by Digimon Hunter Tagiru Akashi. Death Battle Info * Background ** Level: Champion ** Size: 20g ** Type: Evil ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Wields the femur of Skullgreymon as a club ** Has "absurdly developed muscles" ** High intelligence ** Violent & aggressive temperament ** Mother Earth 3: Moderately increases resistance to Earth-based attacks (Dawn/Dusk) ** Powerful 3: Attack +15 (Dawn/Dusk) ** Haymaker: +15% critical hit chance (Cyber Sleuth) ** High Critical: Greatly increases critical hit ratio of attacks (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Pummel Whack: Fires dark energy from its fist. *** Bone Mace: Hits the opponent with its bone club. ** Digimon World *** Tremar: Slams the ground & creates a shockwave. *** Magma Bomb: Throws an explosive ball of magma that confuses the opponent. *** Dynamite Kick: Kicks the opponent. ** Digimon World 2 *** Pummel Whack: Counters the enemy's attack. ** Next Order *** Pummel Whack: (Hand-To-Hand) Shoots dark energy from its fist. (Pow. 2584)(Range S) *** Poison Powder: (Nature) Sprays enemies with poisonous mist, induces Poison. (Pow. 80)(Range D) *** Bio Field: (Nature) Surrounds the enemy with poisonous mist, induces Poison. (Pow. 420)(Range B) *** Root Bind: (Nature) Covers the opponent in ivy, slowing them down. (Pow. 715)(Range B) *** Rock Fall: (Nature) Throws a giant boulder at the enemy. (Pow. 2115)(Range A) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Assaults the enemy with physical blows. (Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength and Stamina of self and his allies. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed. (Pow. 485)(Range D) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies, induces Rage. (Pow. 650)(Range D) ** Dawn/Dusk *** Raging Beast: Damages enemies & lowers their resistance to Earth-based attacks. (Lv. 28)(Effect: 40)(Earth-Attribute) *** Pummel Whack: Punches 3 zones. (Lv. 33)(Effect: 61)(Earth-Attribute) *** Winning Punch: Punches 2 zones. (Lv. 41)(Effect: 85)(Earth-Attribute) *** Gatling Punch: Punches 1 zone twice. (Lv. 8)(Effect: 22)(Earth-Attribute) *** Bone Club: Hits 1 zone twice with its bone club. (Effect: 39)(Earth-Attribute) ** Cyber Sleuth *** Pummel Whack: (Dark, Physical, Special) Fires a blast of dark energy from its fist. (Lv. 1)(Pow. 90) *** Comet Hammer II: (Earth, Physical, Inherited) Deals 85 Earth damage to one foe. (Lv. 10)(Pow. 85)(Acc. 95%) *** Critical Charge: (Neutral, Support, Inherited) Increases critical hit chance by 10% for self or ally. (Lv. 18) *** Destruction Cannon: (Dark, Physical, Inherited) Deals 85 Dark damage to one foe. (Lv. 25)(Pow. 85)(Acc. 95%) * Feats ** Survived a meteor landing right next to him, albeit he was badly injured. ** Stated to have killed Skullgreymon. * Flaws ** Weak to fire attacks (Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to water & holy attacks (Lost Evolution) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Digimon Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Namco Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Virus